


Chocolate

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [17]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas vol. II day 17/31
Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Chocolate

Maker, the kitchen was a mess. Did Hawke even go to bed last night? Anders couldn’t recall, actually. He wasn’t there when he woke up, but that time obviously wasn’t spent cleaning anything.

“Love?” Anders called into the estate, turned from the doorway to the kitchen to face the open main hall. Only the dog responded.

As if on cue, the front door opened slowly as if it was trying to keep itself from squeaking too loudly and waking anyone. It allowed a little bit of the morning light to shine into the home, but was cut off as the door was promptly shut and Hawke quietly strode inside, being greeted by the sweet Mabari.

“Oh, Anders. You’re up early.” Hawke quickly hid something behind his back upon seeing him, smiling.

“Yes, I was going to go to the clinic for a little while.” He furrowed his eyebrow slightly, turning his head to see if he could catch a glimpse of the hand behind Hawke’s back. “What are you hiding?”

A little bit of a smirk grew on his face, the man swaying his body to the side as he stepped forward, finally placing his hand out. In it was a small box wrapped in green, looking a little too neat for what Hawke could normally pull off. “This is for you.” He handed it over with a smile, watching as the mage inspected the small box. “Go ahead, open it. It’s not the prettiest, but you know.”

Now curious, Anders carefully opened it to reveal the contents: small blocks of unevenly cut chocolate. He tried to hide a snicker, loving how sweet this was. “What is this for?”

“You’ve been working hard at the clinic and helping me,” Hawke explained, “so…” He gestured to the gift, smiling. “Some chocolate.”


End file.
